


7.4 (let’s sing)

by thunderylee



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP
Genre: Canon Universe, Foursome, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12334509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderylee/pseuds/thunderylee
Summary: Keito has been unintentionally left out of the group…bonding.





	7.4 (let’s sing)

**Author's Note:**

> reposted from agck. written for kink bingo (pain).

Everyone knows that Keito has slept with most of the girls at his university, but nobody had any idea that that was _it_.

“Wait, seriously?” Chinen exclaims, gaping like Keito had just admitted to being a virgin. “Not even with one of the other members?”

“What? No!” Keito looks scandalized.

Yamada punches Keito’s bedspread and points between Keito and Yuuto. “I totally thought you two had a thing last year.”

“Oh my god!” Keito almost screams, while Yuuto’s face just lights up.

“But you!” Yuuto exclaims, pointing right back at Yamada. “You pierced his _ears_.”

Yamada blinks. “That is not an euphemism for sex!”

“I wouldn’t be surprised with you, Mr. Pain Freak,” Yuuto says pointedly, and Keito grabs onto his earrings while Yamada just stares Yuuto down with an incredulous smile.

“That is not information for everyone to know,” he hisses through his teeth.

“I already knew it,” Chinen volunteers, grinning when Yamada turns to glare at him. “Oh, come on, you used to _beg_ me to get rough with you.”

Yuuto just nods understandably, but Keito pauses in his trauma to express his confusion. “That doesn’t make any sense. If piercing my ears is sexual, wouldn’t he like to _give_ the pain?”

“He likes it both ways,” Yuuto and Chinen say in unison, then exchange a smirk.

“You two can stop ganging up on me anytime,” Yamada tells them.

“You wish we were ganging up on you,” Chinen replies, bumping fists with Yuuto. “Just like old times.”

“When the hell did you guys do all of this?” Keito demands, looking like he can’t decide whether to be scarred that it happened or insulted that they didn’t include him. “I wasn’t _always_ in England!”

“It’s been a long time,” Chinen says thoughtfully, remembering back to dark hotel rooms and curious hands.

“Is it something you grow out of, then?” Keito asks, and now he just looks disappointed.

“Keito,” Yamada says slowly. “What do you think BEST are doing right now?”

Keito starts to answer, then seems to think better of it and slinks back against his headboard, looking at the other three who are sprawled across his giant bed. “ _Really_?”

“Who do you think we learned from?” Yuuto asks, and Keito drops his face into his hands.

“Give him a second to process all of this,” Chinen says, leaning over to pat Keito on the shoulder. “It’s a lot to take in.”

Yuuto snorts. “That’s not the first time you’ve said that.”

Chinen cuts his eyes over to Yuuto while Yamada lets out a bark of laughter. “Maybe not, but I sure didn’t say it to _you_.”

“Boys, please.” Yamada can’t wipe the grin from his face as he holds out his hands in mock truce. “Leave the whose-dick-is-bigger argument for BEST, okay? I think Yabu and Inoo are still battling it out.”

“Literally,” adds Yuuto, and Chinen frowns at the mental picture. “So are we doing this or what?”

“I’m in,” Yamada declares.

“Definitely,” Chinen replies, now using his close proximity to Keito for better reasons. “What do you say, Keito? We won’t leave you out this time.”

“I…um.” Keito swallows hard, and Chinen can feel the rapid heartbeat from where he’s draped over one arm.

“Let’s try a different question,” Yamada says, leaning forward onto his hands to crawl toward Keito like a panther on the prowl. “Do you want us to stay or leave?”

To his credit, Keito doesn’t back down even when Yamada’s almost in his face. Chinen would bet money that he’s thinking of every possible reason why they should stay _other_ than the obvious, namely how it would be rude to kick them out after inviting them to sleep over. To be fair, Yuuto had invited himself and brought along the other two, but it was only natural since BEST was having their usual bonding session. Being as Keito only has one parent and no siblings, his place is usually where they end up.

He still doesn’t answer, though, and Chinen’s halfway through rolling his eyes when Yuuto says “I have a better idea” and grabs Keito by the face, pressing their lips together. Chinen’s eyebrows rise at how fast Keito flings his arms around Yuuto, pulling him closer and nearly knocking the other two out of the way in the process, and Chinen watches their kiss quickly grow heated as he feels the warmth of Yamada’s body against his. That guy is a human heater.

“Chii~” that voice taunts him, much older than he remembers, though the hand that creeps around his waist is just as small. “We’re done touring. You don’t have to worry about leaving a mark anywhere.”

Chinen groans at the implication, his fingers already twisting in Yamada’s T-shirt as hot breath puffs on his neck, followed by a wet mouth. Now he whines, his weakness that Yamada had clearly never forgot. Even if Chinen wanted to resist, he wouldn’t be able to with Yamada sucking along that one spot on his neck.

“Is he always this noisy?” he hears Keito ask, followed by a laugh.

“I’m louder if you touch me right,” Yuuto answers, his voice dripping with promise, and Chinen pries his eyes open in time to watch Yuuto lower Keito onto his back, climbing on top of him.

“Everything is a goddamn competition with you,” Yamada mutters into Chinen’s neck. “Chill out or you’re going to be done before we even get started.”

Chinen laughs at that, which has both Yuuto and Keito glaring at him rather enticingly. His nerves flare up under their eyes, his neck stretching out to allow Yamada more access because it feels so damn good.

“Still like being watched, I see,” Yuuto teases him, and Chinen just shrugs lightly enough to not upset Yamada on his shoulder. “Give us something to watch, then.”

It’s actually Yamada who starts it, sliding his hand up Chinen’s shirt to pinch a nipple and pull another noise from him. Chinen arches when Yamada doesn’t let up, twisting a little too roughly and Chinen retaliates by fisting what’s left of Yamada’s hair. It was definitely longer the last time they did this, but Yamada likes it just as much.

There is some murmuring across the way and Chinen focuses enough to find Keito squirming from whatever Yuuto is whispering to him. Probably something filthy, knowing that one. Except that Keito’s eyes are on Chinen, or more specifically where Yamada is touching Chinen, which isn’t nearly low enough.

“Say it,” he hears Yuuto hiss. “Tell him to do it and he will.”

“The fuck am I, your personal AV movie?” Chinen gasps out. “Stop being a tease, Ryosuke.”

“Oh, now I’m ‘Ryosuke’,” Yamada chides, tracing the shell of Chinen’s ear with his tongue; Chinen shivers. “If you want it so badly, touch yourself.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Keito speaks up, flushing bright red after the admission, and Chinen smirks at him.

“That’s what you want, then,” he says, stretching his hand down his belly as slow as he can manage. “I thought Yuuto was the voyeur of the group.”

“We match well with you two, don’t—oh.”

Yuuto’s cut off by Chinen blatantly groping himself through his jeans, already hard. He moans a little louder than he would normally, skin burning from the attention. “Mm, feels good.”

“Shameless whore,” Yamada mutters, but his warmth doesn’t leave Chinen’s side.

“Hi pot, I’m kettle.” Chinen grins at him before casting his eyes back over to Yuuto and Keito, who are both watching him while grinding against each other. “Is this what you wanted, Keito?”

He knows it’s not, and Keito’s face says everything he won’t speak, but Chinen’s patience is wearing thin and he doesn’t want to wait for someone to ask him to open his pants. He notices how Keito’s hands tighten on Yuuto’s hips as he does, pushing them down enough to wrap his hand around his cock and tug, rocking up into his own touch.

“If you’re not going to do anything, go away,” he hisses at Yamada.

“I love you, too,” Yamada replies facetiously, and Chinen makes a face until Yamada’s mouth covers his. Yamada kisses him long enough to get him interested, drinking down the gasps as Chinen continues to touch himself, then pulls away and grins at Chinen’s narrowed eyes. “You’re as impatient as Yutti, you know that?”

Yuuto scoffs at that, but Chinen just rolls his eyes. “Switch places with him, then.”

That has Yuuto practically flying across the bed, tackling Chinen and batting Chinen’s hand away to replace with his own. Chinen moans even louder, clutching onto Yuuto’s clothes which are just in the way, and they share the dirtiest kiss before Yuuto presses his face into Chinen’s neck and drives him even crazier than Yamada had.

Keito looks scared for a split-second as Yamada approaches him, but his arousal seems to win out and Yamada’s the one who’s grabbed and pulled toward him, making a noise that Chinen only recalls from _really_ rough instances. Usually Chinen isn’t that interested in watching, but Keito’s dominance getting the better of him is totally appealing, as is the way he looks surprised at his own strength as he all but yanks Yamada into his mouth, kissing him more fiercely than Chinen is sure he’s kissed any girl before. Clearly he has a lot of pent-up frustration, and Yamada is more than happy to have it taken out on him.

“Fuck…” Chinen gasps as he’s brought back to his own pleasure by Yuuto kissing down his chest. “You’re my favorite.”

Yuuto flashes a toothy grin as he pushes Chinen’s pants down the rest of the way and settles between his legs. “Flattery will get you everywhere.”

“As long as it gets your mouth around my dick,” Chinen says pointedly, jerking when Yuuto licks the tip. “ _Shit_.”

A similar word sounds from a few feet over, where Yamada has Keito halfway out of his clothes, his own shirt off. Marks are already starting to show on his hips from Keito’s fingers digging into them, though Yamada’s managed to get one of those hands into his own pants.

Chinen hears a cap pop and isn’t surprised that Yuuto has lube within access, helpfully lifting his knees in response. Yuuto doesn’t make him wait and Chinen groans at how long his fingers are, hitting him deep as Yuuto’s mouth works Chinen toward a continuous string of desperate moans. His body rocks in contrast without Chinen telling it what to do, his own hands sinking into Yuuto’s also-short hair as Yuuto speeds up enough to make it worth holding back.

“Close,” he warns, but Yuuto doesn’t move, not like Yamada would have. Chinen feels three of Yuuto’s long fingers stroking his prostate as that mouth sucks him just right, shoving him over the edge with a shrill cry that rivals his high notes for Ultra Music Power. Chinen feels it all the way in his toes, and by the time he can open his eyes Yuuto’s already pulled Keito away from Yamada, kissing him hard and sharing Chinen’s taste.

“You are such a freak,” Yamada says to Yuuto, and Chinen bites back the ‘it takes one to know one’ comment because breathing is more important. “You’re going to scare the poor boy into going back to women.”

Except that Keito’s the one who keeps the kiss going long after its initial purpose, and Chinen can almost see how worked up he is as he holds onto both Yuuto and Yamada. He probably wouldn’t care _who_ touched him right now as long as someone did, but he’s not going to ask for it. Even after all of these years as a group, he’s still shy around them, which is inevitably what has Chinen flinging his arm out and grabbing onto Keito’s unfastened belt.

“Hands off, you already finished,” Yamada snaps, slapping at Chinen’s wrist, and Chinen just grabs onto him instead. “Hey—”

“Shut up and fuck me,” Chinen demands, and Yamada’s hand is already around himself as he kneels between Chinen’s legs. He follows orders immediately, sending Chinen’s head flying back from the force, Yamada’s low grunts setting the bass line for his thrusts.

Some rushed whispering is distracting enough to call Chinen’s attention back to the other two, who are both watching Yamada slamming into Chinen while Yuuto speaks into Keito’s ear. Keito looks like he’s ready to crawl out of his own skin with need, and Chinen wonders how much more it’ll take before he breaks. Yuuto’s undoubtedly filthy voice seems to be pushing him closer to this point, although all that happens is that Keito nods and Yuuto guides him closer to Yamada and Chinen.

“I wanna be inside you,” Keito says clearly to Yamada, who grins at him and pulls him in for a kiss that’s all tongues, his hand sliding up Keito’s jaw to play with his earring. Then he leans down to cover Chinen’s body with his own, hitting him at a different angle that has Chinen crying out and clinging to him, far beyond the point of caring about what he looks like right now.

Yuuto walks Keito through the preparation, which Chinen feels in the form of Yamada gasping into his chest and thrusting more sharply. It has Chinen getting interested again, scratching his nails down Yamada’s back from the pressure, and Yamada has no qualms with telling Chinen how much he likes that.

“I-I’m not gonna last,” Yamada sputters out, his hair dripping sweat onto Chinen’s chest. “Get up. I don’t wanna come yet.”

“You’re the one on top of me,” Chinen grumbles, but he’s flexible enough to scoot out from underneath Yamada. Strong arms pull him out the rest of the way and Chinen settles back into Yuuto’s embrace, eyes widening as Keito more or less throws Yamada down onto his belly and Yamada loves every second of it.

“We should have done this years ago,” Yuuto mutters, and Chinen nods. “I don’t like getting _that_ rough with him.”

Chinen amuses himself with how terrified Keito looks at his own actions, like he’s out of control of his body that wants nothing more than to claim Yamada’s. Yamada’s chorus of “yes, yes, Keito, fuck yes,” seems to egg him on, his hands leaving marks that may or may not fade wherever they make contact with Yamada’s torso. Yamada’s face is in the pillow, his ass up in the air as Keito takes him from behind.

“Is he actually wearing a condom?” Chinen notices, and Yuuto scoffs. “Aw, that’s cute.”

Then Yuuto’s embracing him more pointedly and Chinen already knows the next question before it leaves his lips. “Hey, Chii, are you done?”

“Nope,” Chinen answers, leaning back enough to find Yuuto’s mouth with his own, and once again he’s laid onto his back. Yuuto slides into him easily, moving inside him at a rhythm only a drummer could make, and Chinen doesn’t bother trying to hold back his noises since Yuuto’s are just as loud.

“Fuck,” he hears Keito swear, looking over to find Yamada pulled back against Keito’s chest, hand flying up and down his own cock while he bounces on Keito’s. “Ryosuke, I can’t—”

“Fucking hurt me,” Yamada cuts him off. “Grab me, scratch me, bite me, _something_.”

That has Yuuto fucking Chinen harder, almost to the point where Chinen thinks he could get off untouched, but he doesn’t want to wait for that. He curls his fingers around himself, choking on his next breath along with Yuuto as Keito seems to do all of the above on Yamada’s list of requests at once, sinking his teeth into Yamada’s shoulder blade while clawing up those thighs and Yamada comes with a violent shudder. It seems to set off Keito, who sputters something in incomprehensible English as he pushes deep inside of Yamada and falls still.

Chinen’s right behind them, digging his ankles into Yuuto’s ass to pull him deeper as he spills over his fingers. He feels Yuuto give in as well, pulsing inside him, and Chinen makes a face as he realizes that a condom was probably good foresight after all. Not that he’s planning on telling Keito that.

“Ow,” Yamada breaks the silence, and Keito looks at the other two helplessly as he gently pulls out and attempts to move Yamada into a comfortable position.

“That means it was good,” Yuuto translates, and sure enough Yamada has a giant grin on his face when Keito rolls him over, along with quite a few scratches and bruises that he’s going to have a fun time explaining to his manager. “I don’t think he’s ever had it that rough before.”

“I don’t know what happened,” Keito says, looking sheepish now that it’s all over and they’re lying naked in his bed in various stages of breath revival.

“We are definitely doing that again,” Yamada tells him, giving Keito no chance to protest as he tangles his fingers in Keito’s hair and pulls him down for a kiss that has Chinen feeling a little awkward.

“If you’re going to get mushy, I’m going to sleep,” Chinen announces, then squirms at the substance still inside him. “After a bath.”

“Come on,” Yuuto urges. “Let’s leave them alone.”

They know their way around the Okamoto residence well enough, and there’s something extra naughty about doing it in someone else’s bathtub that has Chinen straddling Yuuto’s lap right there in the water. By the time they return to Keito’s room, clean and worn out, Yamada’s snuggled up to Keito’s front and it’s so cute that Chinen wants to run back to the bathroom to throw up.

“Are we intruding on a _shared moment_?” Yuuto teases them, and Yamada offers a half-hearted kick in their direction.

“Shut up and get in here,” he grumbles, and Yuuto crawls right in on Yamada’s other side, flinging an arm around his waist and pressing him snugly between himself and Keito.

This leaves Chinen with about half of the bed, which he flops right onto with no intention on cuddling with anybody. If he rolls over in his sleep and wakes up with his face in Keito’s hair, well, he can’t help that. He likes long hair, and he hadn’t had a chance to so much as kiss Keito last night.

Good thing he likes it in the morning. He’s already on top of Keito when he wakes up all the way, which Keito is well aware of if his active response is any indication. Chinen’s not bothered by morning breath and learns exactly how fierce of a kisser Keito can be as they rub together, both still bare from last night.

“Stop rocking the boat,” Yamada says sleepily.

Chinen ignores him and snaps his hips, his body much more awake than he is, though Keito’s coherent enough to shove a hand between them to stroke them both together. Chinen buries his face into Keito’s neck and lets his barely conscious mind slip away again, a small hand pushing his hair out of his eyes as Keito brings them both off.

Chinen opens his eyes to see Yamada looking at him, eyes hooded from not just sleep. “Good morning,” Chinen says brightly.

“Suck me off,” Yamada greets back, already pushing down on Chinen’s shoulders, and Chinen’s pliant enough to just let him.

Yuuto wakes up right when Chinen’s jaw is starting to get sore, though he’s not quick to do anything more than watch Yamada squirm and moan right next to him. Chinen takes advantage of this and pulls Yuuto down to where he is, switching off without a word and burrowing himself between Yamada and Keito.

“You know,” Keito says, his voice much deeper in the morning, “this is a cycle that might not ever end.”

“It could be worse,” Chinen mumbles into the pillow. “BEST could be here, too.”

They pause while Yamada arches and comes, wholly disinterested in returning the favor when Yuuto stretches out alongside him and rocks his hips pointedly. “We had to split up,” Yamada says breathlessly, “otherwise it would take _days_.”

“Again, where the hell was I?” Keito exclaims.

“Loud,” Chinen whines, followed by an ‘oof’ when Yuuto presumably realizes that Keito is his best bet at getting off and climbs over both Yamada and Chinen to get to him.

“Looks like we’ve got a lot of time to make up for, then,” Yuuto says before guiding Keito’s hand between his legs, and Chinen’s eyes pop open when the bed starts to shake behind him.

“Annoying, isn’t it?” Yamada asks smugly, and Chinen just moves closer to steal his body heat.


End file.
